1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable transmission systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices of the type normally employed for terminating an outlet of a cable transmission system.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns improvements in the installation and removal of tamper-resistant cable terminators.
2. The Prior Art
Cable transmission systems for the transfer of signals between devices are well known. Exemplary is the common cable antenna television (CATV) system in which coaxial cable provides signal communication between a central antenna and remotely located receiver sets. In a commercial system, access is by paid subscription.
Briefly, the conventional system includes a permanently installed cable extending from the antenna throughout the area to be served. A plurality of devices, such as directional taps, are spaced along the cable. Each subscriber is serviced by a drop line connected to a selected terminal of the device. A terminator is affixed to each of the unused terminals.
The terminals are usually readily accessible to the public. Accordingly, to prevent unauthorized access to the system, the prior art has provided a type of terminator referred to as tamper-resistant or theft-proof. A special tool, not generally available to the public, is required for installation and removal.
A common tamper-resistant terminator includes a connector body which is rotatably contained within a coaxial shield. The body includes an axial bore with a pair of radially extending, diametrically opposed recesses. The complementary tool includes an elongate shaft which is receivable through the shield and into the bore of the connector body. A pair of diametrically opposed lugs, extendably and retractably carried by the shaft, are selectively engageable within the recesses.
The foregoing means, including the tamper-resistant terminator and the companion tool, adequately provide for the security of a cable transmission system. However, the arrangement has not proven to be entirely satisfactory. For example, the tool incorporates a number of relatively small interacting components which result in a rather delicate and expensive structure. Excessive machining operations, especially for cutting the recesses within the bore, add extraneous costs to the terminator. Further, since precise alignment between the terminator and the tool are mandatory, even the slightest damage or the presence of foreign material can render the assembly inoperative.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in terminators for coaxial cable.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements especially adapted for use in connection with tamper-resistant cable terminators.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved means for the installation and removal of a tamper-resistant terminator in a cable transmission system.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of an improved tamper-resistant terminator of amplified construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for engagement between a tamper-resistant terminator and an installation tool which is immune to the usual effects of dirt and other contaminates.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for sealing the connection between a terminator and a device.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide improvements in tools for rotating tamper-resistant type cable terminators.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of a simplified tool which is exceptionally durable thereby having an extended maintenance free service life.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant terminator system which will expedite field operations.
And yet an object of the invention is the provision of means and improvements according to the foregoing which will materially reduce the cost of terminating an unused terminal.